Midnight Secrets
by Not Knowing
Summary: Aielita is gone, Jeremeie is devestated, Yumi and Ulrich are finally together, Odd's out of commission. Xana's targeting each of them one by one. So what's next for the Lyoko gang?
1. Chapter 1: Favor Retunrned

Yumi walked up to her best friend. He was wearing his normal green cargo pants with a tee shirt and button down the front over it. " Hey Ulrich! What's up?"

"Looks like our day of sun is cancelled." He said to her. She was wearing a black pair of jeans and a new black tank top. Ulrich didn't say it but Yumi looked good in the tank top. She always wore black long sleeved shirts. The change made her look even more beautiful then normal.

"Why?"

His thoughts went back to the conversation. "Because something has happened to Aelita. We don't know where she is. It looks like she left in a hurry and not in a good way. We think it's Xana."

"How's Jeremie taking it?" Yumi said worriedly.

Ulrich looked at the dorms and then looked at the down. "Odd and I didn't tell him. We're not really sure how."

Yumi looked at the dorms and mumbled to herself "He has to know already. He knows where Aelita is every minute. Is she's missing he could do something stupid. He loves her." She then realized she was still talking to Ulrich and quickly said "I'm going to see him and I'm going alone.

Yumi ran the dorms as Ulrich watched with a look of disbelief on his face. She had never said anything to him like that before. Why did she have such a worried look in her eyes? Xana has gone after Aeilita in Lyoko before and Jeremie was always fine. She must know something we don't.

X X X

Yumi reached Jeremie's room and knocked on the large wooden door. "Go away!" Jeremie said in a soft muffled voice.

Yumi's heart dropped, she heard in his voice how upset her best friend was. She said into the door "Jeremie, I'm not going anywhere."

"Go away. I want to be alone!" was his only response. She opened the door and saw Jeremie on his bed with his head in his hands. Before he could turn away, through his fingers Yumi could see that he had been crying. She pushed the door closed and sat down next to him. She put her hand on his shoulder and turned him around. As she did so Jeremie dropped his hands and Yumi saw his tear streaked face. "Jeremie, we will find her no matter what it takes." Jeremie started to cry again. Yumi put her arms around him and he sobbed into her shoulder.

X X X

Ulrich started to walk to the dinning hall, when Odd caught up with him. "I saw you talking with Yumi did you tell her?"

"Yea I did, but she acted weird. After I told her she said she was going to see Jeremie alone. Then ran off."

Odd looked at Ulrich and said "Your overreacting man, Yumi's just worried about Jeremie."

"I probably am, but did you notice something going on between them since Christmas break. When we first came back they weren't even saying two words to each other. Then they were talking alone all the time. I see Yumi in his room more then anyone else even Aelita sometimes."

"Ulrich don't worry about it."

"All right" As he was walking Ulrich noticed something on the ground and picked it up. :Wait this is Yumi's cell phone. I'd better take it to her. What if we need to get a hold of her or Jeremie."

"We can call Jeremie's on his cell."

"He wasn't answering the last three times I tried calling him."

Ulrich ran to the dorms. Odd headed to the dinning hall and said to himself "Wonder how long they'll be mad at each other this time."

X X X

When Ulrich got to Jeremie's room a few minutes later the door was cracked open. Enough where he could see in. Ulrich quietly walked closer and looked in. Yumi was holding Jeremie. He saw Jeremie look up with tears in his eyes and said "I love... You know." Ulrich moved closer her could only hear parts of what they were saying and what he did hear, he thought he heard wrong.

Yumi kissed Jeremie on the forehead and said "I know you do. I love..." Ulrich backed up before he could hear the rest. He was so shocked, that he backed right up into the picture of the Principal behind him, and knocked it clear off the wall. Yumi heard the noise and opened the door to see a still shocked Ulrich standing in the hallway. When Ulrich finally started to say something, other were opening their doors to see what had made such a racket. After what seemed like hours to Ulrich but was only a few seconds he said "You dropped you phone... and, and I..." Then he ran off down the hall with Yumi's phone still in his pocket.

X X X

Ulrich didn't stop until he reached the factory. He took the elevator down to the scanner room and opened the hatch to the brain of the computer. Without thinking he climbed down leaving the hatch open.

When he reached the bottom and sat down on the floor, the extent of what he just heard hit him. Thoughts went racing through his mind.

Jeremie and Yumi? How long have they kept this secret. Does Odd know? But what about Jeremie and Aelita , they've been going out since we materialized her. "I thought, I thought wrong!"

Ulrich heard footsteps coming down the ladder. Who would come down here. No one but me does and no one know I come here. When he saw Yumi's black boot he realized he still had her cell phone. Jeremie must have tracked it for her. "Traitor" was all he could say.


	2. Chapter 2: Understanding

Yumi finished down the ladder and turned to look around. Ulrich was on sitting on the other side of the room. She saw the furious look in his eyes, but there was something else there too. What is going on with him? Yumi started towards Ulrich when he got up and handed her the phone. He then started up the ladder. Yumi grabbed Ulrich by the arm and said "Ulrich wait!"

Ulrich stepped back down the ladder and looked into Yumi's eyes "Why should I?"

Yumi looked at him in disbelief "Why are you mad? You were the one eavesdropping on me and Jeremie."

Ulrich looked away and said "I wasn't eavesdropping, I was trying to return your phone. Besides I didn't realize I was interrupting something."

"Ulrich what are you talking about? Jeremie was upset."

"He didn't look very upset when he said ..."

Yumi looked Ulrich in the eye and said "All right spit it out. What did Jeremie say that pissed you off? Well?"

The look of anger disappeared in Ulrich's eyes and Yumi realized it was replaced with hurt. Ulrich turned away so Yumi couldn't see his face and said in a soft defeated tone "When he said he loved you..."

Yumi was shocked, she started to say something when Ulrich cut her off "...and you said you loved him too."

"I never said that nor did he."

"I heard it with my own ears. I was outside the door remember."

"I don't love Jeremie."

"Prove it then Yumi."

Yumi looked dumbfounded then said " All I was doing was comforting him like a friend should. I was returning the favor."

"Returning the favor. What the hell does that mean Yumi?" As Ulrich said this he looked straight at her.

Yumi turned her head so Ulrich couldn't see her fac and said "It's none of your business. Forget I said it!."

With Ulrich's anger returning he said "You brought it up."

"You wouldn't understand."

"Wouldn't understand what Yumi? That two of my best friends are in love and didn't want to tell me."

"That's not true!" Yumi yelled back at him as she turned to face him.

"Then why wouldn't I understand Yumi?"

"Because you have the perfect life Ulrich."

"You do too."

Ulrich saw a tear roll down Yumi's cheek when she said "I don't have anywhere near a perfect life."


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Revealed

Ulrich looked at Yumi and said "What are you talking about? Your life is perfect."

"No it's not. I don't have parents. I don't have a home. I don't have anything."

He looked at her with worry "Yes you do. I've seen your parents and our house."

"You saw what you thought were my parents and what used to be my house.

Yumi turned around so Ulrich could not see her face, took a deep breath and said " There not my real parents. They adopted me. Ms. Ishiyama and her husband took me in after my real parents left me on the street."

Yumi started to cry and Ulrich was stunned. He had never seen her cry. "My parents left me out on the streets when I was nine. I still went to school everyday because I knew nothing else. Ms. Ishiyama eventually figured out that I lived on the streets but not before I saw my father. I saw him walking to the grocery store one day. I decided to run up to him, I told him how much I missed him and my mother. I begged him to take me home. After he said no I asked again and again until he finally hit me. I fell..."

Yumi was crying so hard she couldn't speak. When she calmed herself she continued. " I fell into a metal trash can. The next thing I knew I was in the hospital. I didn't remember anything but my name, age, and address. Ms. Ishiyama knew me from school. When she found out what had happened she took me in. I've lived with her and he husband ever since."

"Last summer I decided to look for my parents, my real parents. Ms. Ishiyama told me that if I did I would not be welcome in her home ever again. I went anyway. I found them through the name she told me was mine, Takahashi. When I found them they said I was a mistake and that they were right to throw me out. They said...They said I was worthless so what was the point in keeping me.

"Then when I went to go back home, Me Ishiyama said I wasn't allowed in her home anymore. I didn't know where to go. So, so I stayed here in the factory."


	4. Chapter 4: One More Secret

Hey I forgot to put this in before but

Disclaimer: I do not nor ever will own Code Lyoko.

Ulrich knew Yumi wasn't lying. She was shaking from crying so hard. Ulrich turned her around and she collapsed in his arms. He carefully picked Yumi up and sat down on the floor.

With Yumi curled up in Ulrich's lap crying, he just kept his arms around her. When she finally calmed herself enough to talk she said "Im sorry Ulrich."

He looked at her and said "There is nothing at all to be sorry about. I just wish you would have told me when it happened. You should not have had to deal with all of this on your own."

Yumi faced him staying in his lap. "I didn't want anyone to know. It's embarassing my parents didn't want me. I was thrown out of the only home I have ever known. I don't have any family or anywhere to go when I finish school."

"Yumi, yes you do have family. Jeremie, Odd and Aelita will always be there for you. Never will you have to doubt how much I care for you. We're your family and always will be!"

She looked into his deep eyes and said " You don't know how much that means to me. I don't know what I would do without you Ulrich."

"You won't ever have to worry about that. I will never leave you alone. I love you."

Ulrich blushed, he hadn't meant to say that aloud. When he looked at Yumi he knew she loved him back. The two of them moved closed together until their lips met. For that moment the pair knew nothing but each other and the pure bliss that was running through their veins. Nothing could ever keep them apart.

They sat their with Yumi on Ulrich's lap snuggled in close and Ulrich's strong arms around her small body. After a few minutes they fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Busted!

Odd went looking for Jeremie, Yumi and Ulrich. He went to Jeremie's room. Jeremie was their but no Ulrich or Yumi. He didn't say he word. He sat their like a ghost. Odd tried everything to get him even utter a word. After an hour Odd gave up and went in search of Yumi and Ulrich.

"When I find them we will go together and cheer Jeremie up." Odd said to himself.

He went to both their room and found nothing. He checked Aelita's room who knows maybe on of them is looking for clues. He still found nothing. He checked the dinning hall, the library, the quad, the coffee shop and even the forest but still he found no Yumi or Ulrich. "Where the hell are they?... The factory! They have to there I've checked everywhere else."

Odd walked tot he factory. He went through the sewer entrance. Odd knew they wouldn't stay on the main floor, so he went down the elevator. They were not at the computer.

When he got tot he scanner room he stepped out and looked around. After a few minutes he noticed the hatch to the brain was open. Odd decided to go down, if they weren't there he didn't know where else they could be.

X X X

Ulrich woke up with a start. Yumi felt him tense then relax as she woke up. When she opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Ulrich's smile aimed towards her. "We must have fallen asleep"

He looked down at her and said "Yes we did." as he kissed her softly on the lips. Neither of them heard Odd descending down the ladder. When he reached the floor they looked up. Odd turned around and was shocked to silence, an oddity for him. He finally said "So this is where you tow have been hiding for the last two hours."

Yumi jumped up and said "We fell asleep." Ulrich stood up just as quickly and moved away form Yumi. The two were blushing like their was no tomorrow. Odd smirked and said cheekily "Fell asleep together, eh?" The he laughed. Yumi and Ulrich joined in when they realized what a sight they must be. Ulrich looked over at Yumi. Her eyes were still slightly red and her hair was messy. Ulrich still thought she looked beautiful.

Yumi looked over at Ulrich while they were all still laughing. His shirt was wrinkled and his face was red. When the trio finally stopped laughing, Odd turned serious while saying "I went to se Jeremie. He didn't say a word. He sat their staring at the picture of him and Aelita. The one form the dance."

"That was the night of their first kiss. Yumi said looking down at her feet. Ulrich and I were kissing and sleeping while Aelita is still missing. Ulrich finally added a comment in such a serious tone that Yumi almost jumped. "We WILL get her back and Xana will pay this time!"

Odd and Yumi nodded their heads in agreement. Odd climbed the ladder first. Yumi started to follow but Ulrich grabbed her arm. "Ulrich what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to suggest that we act like nothing between us." Yumi looked at him and whispered so he could hear the hurt in her voice. "You didn't mean what you said?"

"Yumi. Of course I meant every word I said. I'm just worried about Jeremie. It might remind him of Aelita."

"Oh: Yumi said "I think your right. It definitely would remind him of her." Before Yumi could get back to the ladder Ulrich quickly could kissed her again then let her climb up. When all three were at the top, Odd closed the hatch and they all headed for the elevator.


End file.
